The CETR Funding Opportunity Announcement indicated that NIAID anticipates having funds to support a limited number of short-term (two or three years) Supplemental Research Projects for no more than $200,000 in total costs in any year. The Supplemental Research Projects will begin in the second year of the CETR program with approved projects phased in to the parent award period. The Administrative Core leadership is well versed at soliciting proposals for funding opportunities and conducting non-biased peer reviews sensitive to conflict-of-interest issues in order to select the most meritorious projects worthy of funding. In the 10 years of administering the WRCE grant from 2003 to 2013, Dr. Schuenke oversaw the review and selection of 37 two-year Developmental Projects, 22 three-year Career Development Projects, and 10 New Opportunities projects. In addition, the WRCE received 70 proposals for American Recovery and Reinvestment Act funding in 2009, one of which was selected by NIH for funding. In the current five-year grant cycle, nine different funding solicitations were made, resulting in the receipt and review of 112 proposals; of these, 19 were selected for Career Development or Developmental Project awards. The procedures developed for the WRCE will be employed to select Supplemental Research Project proposals that complement or facilitate specific theme objectives. Proposals will be forwarded to NIAID for final decisions on funding based on Center recommendations, project merit, programmatic priorities, and available funds.